warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Leyley55
thumb|da,nicht so gut weiss Hey Hay Leyley! Kenn dich aus dem Chat und wollte deine Diskusionsseite ein bischen füllen! xD Lg Tau* neues-RPG viel spaß Lg Biene 16:50, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hilfe! Wie komm ich wieder in den Chat? Weißt du das? Schreib mir bitte zurück wenn ja!WindheartxDyesternight 16:55, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hilfe für die kleine Ley thumb|left|Ich hoffe das Hilft^^ Hi, Nachdem du dir sooo sicher warst, und immer japp geantworrtet hast. thumb|Tigerstern auf seinem Knochenberg P.S. Tigerstern hat nochimmer kein gesicht und ich hab es mit Paint gemacht. LG Sonnen sturm 1 15:16, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) thumb|hier ein kleines bild ley ein dankeschön. Für Dich Hier ist Kralle ^^ Ich habs mit dem roten verändert in ein rot''braun xD. frame|Für DichLG Leopardenschweif P.S. Sorry dass es so lange gebraucht hat, aber da war bei mir irgendein Fehler ^^ Bild soo ich will dir auch mal was malen (scheiß wortwitz xD).Ihr Name ist Vielfleck.frame|Vielfleck.Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir ;) Okay Ley, ich versuche es, aber ich weiß nicht ob es klappen wird. Und hast du heute auch Schulfrei?.Jacky Ich weiß doch nicht einmal, was genau passiert ist, wer die gebannt hat oder wieso du gebannt wurdest. Theoretisch kann so ja jeder zu den Admins gehen und fragen, ob sie entsperrt werden können, obwohl sies eigentlich verdient hätten. Ich kann fragen, wie lange du gebannt bist und es dir ausrichten, entbannen kann ich dich erst, wenn wir alle (Admins) damit einverstanden sind. Ach ja übrigens bist du laut Liste nicht (mehr) gebannt. (http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Benutzer) Tautropfen 15:26, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild Ich schenke dir auch mal ein Bildchen^^ Viel Spaß damit: frame|hier :D thumb|left|Langschweif blind....die Kerbe ist zu groß...Die deine Disk.seite überhaupt nicht voll von Bildern ist,möchte ich dir noch eins ,,spendieren".Ich habe mal Langschweif (blind) gemalt,er ist ein Teil meines Projekts, alle DonnerClan-Katzen aus ''In die Wildnis ''zu zeichnen,und zwar so wie ich sie mit zum erstenmal vorgestellt habe...soo und noch das Bild.GLG Ekliss 20:59, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Beleidigung Wolltest du dich mit diesem Spruch :'Es gibt:beliebte Leute,weniger beliebte,gar nicht beliebte und es gibt mich'''.Selbst beleidigen?? Also ich mag dich^^ LG 09:01, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Quatsch!^^ Auf welche ideen kommst du denn?^^ ;) LG 16:54, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) du mags dich selbst nicht ley? ein bild für dich oder mehr thumb|ein Blut(geißelstern)hier war eigenlich mein neues ava! Geißelstern 18:33, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) I'm too Wow, cool, schick mir den link, dann kann ich mal reinschaun! LG, 12:05, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC)thumb|left|Hoffentlich gfällts dir Das hab ich für dich gemacht 15:40, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Das neue Rpg wiki ist fertig ley hier das Pokemon rpg wiki is fertig hier der link:http://de.pokemon-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_RPG_Wiki#Mach_ein_RPG.21 wir werden viele rpgs machen ok ^^ Geißelstern 19:25, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey Ley, Ich wollte fragen, ob du mir vielleicht auch ne Animation machen könntest, nur wenn du mal Zeit und Lust hast. Bitte antworte mir, LG, deine Biene 07:29, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke<333333..., ich hätte gerne diese Kralle und Kaltherz Animation, aber die eine Katze soll strahlend Gold sein und die andere dunkelbraun getigert. Danke im Voraus, LG, deine Biene 07:35, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Herzlichen Dank! Es ist wunderschön geworden^^. LG, deine Biene 08:34, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey Ley, Ich bin's Leo, es braucht etwas länger, weil sich mein E-Mail Postfach nicht öffnen will, und Ich ein neues Passwort hingeschickt habe :3. Sry. Leopardenschweif Ley ;(, Sry, Ich kann mich iwie nicht mehr anmelden ;( Ich hab Silber mal ne Nachricht geschickt, vllt. weiß sie, was Ich machen soll :/ Ich würd so gerne jetzt in Chat kommen :* LG Leopardenschweif oder unangemeldet: 91.18.242.205 13:55, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Grüß bitte alle vom mir... Von Dragon Hallo erst mal. Ich habe ein neues wiki gegründet. Es handelt über Dragonball. Wenn du willst kannst du ruhig kommen. Dragonball mega wiki Sorry Hi Ley, sorry, dass ich bis jetzt nix ind deinem Wiki gemacht habe, obwohl ich es versprochen hab. Ich hatte gerade ein wenig stress und/oder Laptopverbot ^^. Ach ja: Hab ich das richtig verstanden, dass ich ein eigenes Pokemon mit eigenen Attacken und eigenem trainer und eigenem Namen/Aussehen erstellen kann? Oder muss ich sonst noch was beachten? Freue mich auf eine Antwort, lg, 09:54, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Fragen Hi könntest du bitte eine Katze für mich machen?Sie ist schwarz,roter hals,weiße Nase und Schwanzspitze. Bist du wirklich LPerin? Thx Schwalbe^^ Frage ;3 Haste Facebook? Wäre nämlich ne alternative zu Briefe schreiben, wenn du keins hats......muss ich es halt nochmal besperchen. Lg Eki Hi Leyley, ich würde dich gerne zu meinen Freunden hinzufügen und ich kenne dich hauptsächlich aus dem Chat WarriorCatsLayton Füüür die liebe Ley ;D hoffe es gefällt dir!!!Renaklaue 13:15, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC)thumb|by Renaklaue Der Spam User Hey Ley, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du nicht auf diesen Spam User eingehen solltest. Klar ist das doof, was er über deinen Chara geschrieben hat, aber wenn du dich darüber aufregst, erreichst du damit nur, dass der Troll das bekommt, was er will ;3 Lass die Diskussionsseite einfach in Ruhe, je weniger man auf sowas eingeht, desto mehr ärgert sich der Troll Tautropfen 14:47, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Kaltherz Hey Ley, Hier ist Kaltherz für Dich ^^ Datei:FürLey.byLeo.PNGNaja, nichts Besonderes eben :D Für Dich, LG - 13:54, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey Ley! In deinem Profil steht, dass du gerne Freunde annimmst, also wollte ich fragen, ob ich dich in meiner Freundesliste eintragen kann, wäre echt nett ;) Danke im Vorraus! GLG Dämmerwald (Diskussion) 11:19, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild :DD thumb|für dich :D <333333333da ich jetzt bilder hochladen kann (xD) hab ich gedacht,ich mal dir mal eins ;D ich hoffe,es gefällt dir GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 14:22, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke Hi Ley!thumb|Die Augen sind am coolsten Danke für das tolle Bild!Es is echt schön :) Ich hab dir auch ein Bild gemacht ich hoffe es gefällt dir Sandstern (Diskussion) 21:13, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild!!! Hi Ley! thumb|Regenbogenauge ;)Dein Bild is fertig!Ich mags echt gern dir eins zu machen ;) PS:Ich mags auch am liebsten die Augen zu machen ;) Sandstern (Diskussion) 08:02, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Nachrichten Hallo ley, erstens habe ich was interessantes für dich: http://www.spieletipps.de/n_27563/ zweitens, ich kann grad nicht in den Chat, der spinnt nämlich, sag den anderen bescheid-TwoBlade 17:15 23.07.2012 Thx dann Regel ich das eben über die Dissi Seiten was ich vorhatte...StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 15:27, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich komm auch nicht in den chat^^ -Habicht Tannenzapfen Hier ist es... Hoffentlich gefällt es dir ;) Lg Schatten thumb|Für dich^^ büld thumb|left|for you <3333333333ich hoffe mal,es gefällt dir. es war voll cool,dich mal kennen zu lernen.du bist echt nett :D GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 17:03, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Mir ist was aufgefallen... Hey Ley! ich habe bemerkt, dass du mich noch nicht als Frend eingetragen hast. Wäre echt nett, wenn du es tun würdest, weil ich hab dich ja schon gut vor 2 Wochen oder so gefragt ;) Danke im Vorraus! GLG Dämmerwald (Diskussion) 10:03, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) thumb|400px|HE'S WATCHING YOU!!! HB-Katze höhö hb-katze. thumb|höhö hb ^^ noch ne hirnlose katze xDDthumb|XDD barbie-katze Bildchen von denn bösen lokichen das lokichen und böse ist aus spaß gemeint ja das iszt es wircklich aber ich habe denn hund fertig thumb|342px|ich habe mir mühe gegeben ich habe nur paint sry ich hoffe er gefält dir ;) dein Loki love (Diskussion) 12:06, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC)